Iago's Tale
by Violet-The-Bat
Summary: a Story about Iago's life, from the day he was a baby, to the days he spends with Cassim. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Childhood"

Somewhere, out in the muggy rainforest, there lived a lovely little parrot couple. The mother had just laid an egg, and was in hope of it hatching soon. And finally, after three months of warming and protecting the little egg, it hatched! Out of the white shell, an adorable parrot chick tweeted and blankly stared at his loving parents. Of course, since he was just a newborn, he would look at his parents more closely later. His mother scooted close to him, her soft, red feathers gave him comfort. He yawned while rubbing eyes and snuggled into her chest. She felt sufficent and happy "I love you my little, Iago." (THREE YEARS LATER...)

Iago was still a baby, but it was time for him to learn how to fly, many times, he tried and tried and tried. All day long, from sunrise to sunset, he just couldn't get the hang of it yet. As the day was on the verge of ending, he felt bad he wasn't learning. The humility made him run towards his mother and bury his face into her chest once again. His father chuckled and kindly patted Iago's head. "Don't worry, son. You'll catch on to it sooner or later, but I'm still very proud of you for trying so hard."

_Touching, isn't it? But little did this family know, that their lives would change in just a few short hours._

_[Setting: the Rainforest] _

Iago's parents had left him alone while they hunted for dinner. "Oak, don't you think one of us should've stayed back there with him? I mean, you never know what could happen."

Oak had decided that they leave him for just a few minutes, he didn't want his son to grow up and then be too weak to fend for himself all because he was shielded too much as a baby. "Scarlet, please, you've watched him enough. It's not gonna hurt him to be left alone for a few short minutes. Besides, you put him down for a nap, what could go wrong anyways?"

_Oak, Oak, Oak, don't you know that's what they always say? _

Back in the leaf crafted nest, Iago was sleeping peacefully. That is until, he heard a shrill squawk. The tiny bird awoke to see an enormous vulture looming over him, and he looked very hungry. "Well, it seems that I've found an afternoon snack, hold still, kid it'll hurt alot less if you don't struggle." He was going to snap off the baby's head! But Iago was saved by a bang. The two birds looked down to see a man with a few friends holding a gun and had seen they were aiming at the vulture.

Iago didn't know these creatures, or what they were, but he was greatful for their help. "Get away from that parrot!" After glaring at little Iago, the treacherous bird flew off. The baby looked down to try and squawk a thanks to the men, but they weren't there anymore. When he turned, he saw the leader climbing up to the nest "He is valuable, after all." He big, bearded dog grabbed Iago and threw him into a net.

His parents were just returning with dinner, but after seeing the empty nest they looked down to see their baby being carried off in a net. Both of them immediately took action. In a attempt to cut the net, Scarlet swooped down and attatched herself to the threads, sawing them with her beak. She didn't make it very far when one of the men smacked her with his gun and shot her wing. Oak was devistated. "Kidnap my son...shoot my wife...THIS MEANS WAR!" he screamed. He started to pull the hats over their eyes and peck at them mercilessly, too bad he didn't make it very far, either. The leader was quick, and before you could say 'go' the father was stabbed. Iago couldn't believe at what he saw "Mama! Daddy!" tears slid down his cheeks.

After a long week of traveling, the hunters and Iago made their destination into a little town called, Agrabah. The little parrot was about to be sold to a cruel merchant who only wanted him just because he had the craving to rip the feathers off him for fun. As they handed him over, the baby quickly took a hard peck at the merchant's hand and ran off into the town.

Night came, and for once, Agrabah was getting it's first rainfall it had in months. Everybody sure was happy about that, all except for Iago. He found a small alley to sleep in. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do. The poor chick huddled into a corner and tried hugging himself as an attempt to get warm. Before crying again, a tall, dark, man walked by, trying to get out of the rain. He could hear the chirping of the little parrot and found him sitting in the corner. With much curiosity, the stranger picked him up. "Now what is a fine, feathery fellow such as you doing here in these parts? Why, you shouldn't be out in this storm."

With much hapiness, Iago found himself being carried out of the alleyway and into a huge palace. This man pulled him out of the streets and into luxury...but why? After being dried off, The strange man layed him down on a big and fluffly pillow that was big enough to be used as an entire bed for him since he was so small. He could hear him talking with somebody else in the next room._ "Jafar, are you positively sure you want to take care of that bird?" _Iago listened closely. When the response was heard, he was ho happy. "Yes, your, highness, I am willing."_ Jafar, so that was his name... _With much sufficency, the little parrot snuggled down into the pillow as if it were his mother, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Iago's Story Chapter 2 " A Change in Heart & Mind"

As morning came, Iago awoke to his mother's voice _"C'mon sweetie, it's a brand new day." _When he opened his eyes, Scarlet was nowhere to be seen "Mommy?" Poor kid, he had forgotten what happened last week. Iago could tell that this wasn't gonna be a cheerful day. When he looked out the window across from his pillow, the sun wasn't even out, there was only dark, dreary rain clouds. But at least he could finally eat some _real _food instead of those disgusting peanut shells those crooks would feed him.

But as he made his way down to the breakfast table, there wasn't anyone sitting there, none except for that strange man, Jafar, who had rescued him last night. At first, he thought this funny looking dude was just gonna feed him scraps, but to his surprise, a big bowl of fruit was arranged for him. With much hapiness in his eyes, Iago dug into the ripe colored food, he ate apples, tore apart oranges, gobbled down clusters of grapes, and swallowed the bananas whole. "Are you quite finished?" Jafar asked. Iago answered with a contented cheep and lied down across the table with a full belly.

"Good, then that means I can help you with something else..." The tall, and bony man picked up the gorged bird and took him down to a secret lab of his. As he set Iago down on a stoned table, he explained why he rescued him and how he can repay the favor. "Alright little fellow, I know you can understand me, but _I_, on the other hand cannot understand_ you_, therefore; I'm going to fix this problem right now." Jafar pulled out something Iago had never seen before, a golden staff, formed in the shape of a cobra. The little parrot slowly backed away as Jafar got closer "Hold still, this won't one bit." A sky colored beam shot from the snake's eyes and zapped the baby.

When the dust settled, he was so scared what did this insane lunatic do to him? He became so angry and frightened, that he couldn't hold it in any longer. "What was that for? If I leave this room and see something wrong with me-!" With shock, Iago covered his mouth. "So my spell worked, then? Well, I guess it's a good thing that we'll finally make some connection here." Jafar could now talk to this parrot as if it were a person! And surprisingly, this bird had a very powerful voice although he was just a baby.

"Now that we can understand eachother, you're going to be my sidekick in evil. One day, I will become sultan, and you shall be my right hand bird." Iago liked this idea, something inside him snapped and he was at Jafar's side from that day.

_MANY YEARS LATER... _  
Iago was now a fully grown parrot who had finally learned how to fly. Nobody else in Agrabah knew of his ability to speak, except for, Jafar of course. But even though he grew up in a palace, there were still plenty of things that irritated him.

Rajah, the palace tiger, was always trying to eat him, the sultan shoved a cracker down his throat at every chance he got, and worst of all, the princess was constantly going on about how much she wanted out. But there was still something to keep his chin up about...a magic lamp. These two had been searching for it ever since the day Iago spoke for the first time.

But one afternoon, they had found the right person to retrieve it for them, a boy named, Aladdin. But to Iago's dissapointment, he had to run his heart out on a treadmill-like device that generated electricity to create an artificial cluster of grey clouds.

In between wheezing breaths, he begged for a chance to take a break. "With all due respect, your Rotteness, couldn't we just wait...for a _real_ storm?" Jafar was in no mood to reason with him. "Save your breath, Iago! Now run faster!" he ordered after placing a diamond ring in the core of his machine. "Yes, O mighty Evil One!" Iago responded, he then started to run with all the breath left in his body.

As the lightning struck the blue diamond, the sand in an enormous hourglass began to form the one they needed. "Yes, yes! there he is, my diamond in the rough." Iago could see the sand projecting a boy, walking alongside a beautiful young lady. "That's him? that's the clown we've been waitin' for-" He couldn't finish his sentence, since he had accidently let go of the handle bars. The huge, electric wheel spun him around and around until it spit him out at the wall.

Of course, Jafar paid him no attention. "Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" With as much pain he was in, the only thing Iago could sputter, was "Swell..." After that, he coughed and crashed to the floor. Sadly, after tricking the boy into coming with them, the Cave of Wonders had swallowed him shortly after he had entered...and so, the the kid was gone, and so was the lamp.


End file.
